Their Happy Ending
by Imnotalady
Summary: After Ursula leaves, Cruella and Ursula miss each other. Set after 4x15. Not much plot, to be honest. For all heartbroken SeaDevil shippers.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I don't own Once Upon A Time. If I did, SeaDevil would be canon. **

Cruella groaned when she opened her eyes, and saw Mal, Rumple and Regina hovering over her. Her head hurt, and her thoughts were dizzy and confusing.

"Uh, darling what the hell happened?" Cruella asked Mal.

"Snow White knocked you out with a frying pan, "Cruella was going to skin that btich "and they rescued Pinnochio, or August as they called him."

"I'm going to skin their skins and add them to my collection. "she growled. She finally noticed that they were one member short. "Where's Ursula?"

Maleficent looked down on the floor refusing to meet her eyes, and even Rumple looked away. Only Regina, the person she suspected more than the Dark One gave the heart-wrenching news "She's gone."

Cruella didn't understand "What do you mean "gone"? Is she dead?" fear crept up to her heart, and she could feel her heart racing against her chest, and the voices in her head screaming.

"Not dead, "Regina continued "Hook brought her father here, and he gave her voice back. She went with him."

No. This was not happening. She wouldn't leave. Ursula wouldn't leave. This was a dream, a prank by Ursula herself. Any moment she would walk in through the door and laugh at Cruella's face and she would kiss the sea goddess' mouth and later on fuck her hard as punishment for the cruel prank. They were wrong.

Ursula was a part of her happy ending, and she was a part of her's.

Yet she swore the last thing that she heard was a beautiful voice all around the room. Surely that must mean something.

It was real. And it was cruel of the world.

Cruella was stoic, and coldly told her companions to leave. Regina and Rumple respected her wishes, yet Mal stayed.

"I told you to leave."

"Then who would make sure you stay sane."

"Ursula will-"Cruella started, then she realized the folly of her words. Ursula was gone, the person she first thought reeked of fish, the person who saved the life of someone she didn't know, the person who soon became her closest friend, the person she first told her past to even before their dragon companion, the person she arrived with in a strange land, the person she left, the person she saw again after 30 years, the person who she fought with on her first night in Storybrooke at the old hag's inn, the person she hasn't slept with in 30 years yet somehow on that same night they still fit together and they made love again and afterwards resume their relationship, the person who she loved to see laugh, the person who had a voice she wished to hear and the only time she heard her sing was when she was knocked out, the person who made her cum in minutes with her tentacles, the person whom she first admitted to caring for in the Enchanted Forest, the person she was never scared of losing because the prospect of losing her was just impossible, was gone.

Like her happy ending. Because the sea goddess wasn't just a part of Cruella's happy ending.

She _was_ Cruella's happy ending.

After the realization sunk in, Cruella began to cry. Mal put her hands around her and she felt the blonde's tears around her, because Cruella wasn't the only one who lost Ursula the moment she left town.

And so the two Queens of Darkness cried, one who lost her friend and one who lost her only love and happy ending.

* * *

Ursula missed the sea. It was home, and Ursula loved to swim around the palace before she made the deal with the pirate. She missed the palace and the people around it, especially her father. And of course she missed her voice, now she was finally free to sing to her heart's content.

Yet she was discontent. At times she would float around the palace as if she was miserable, and having dreams of a two-toned hair woman whispering dirty things into her ear while she felt her fingers inside of her was not helping.

Aside from her father, she kept a lost white and black fish by her side. Not as if she was thinking of the woman home shared the same hair-color with the gills of the fish when she decided to keep it. Not at all.

Suddenly, her father swam behind her and asked her what was wrong. Ursula just burst into tears and she let her father hug her and comfort her like he hadn't done in years.

She missed _her_. The person she first thought of as annoying and extravagant, the person she realized was not that different in terms of what they want, the person who she opened up to her past and did the same with her, the first person she ever slept with, the person who helped her navigate a strange land in, the person who left her to marry an old rich man, the person who broke her heart in a long time, the person whom she hasn't even seen in 30 years, the person who even after a long time of no contact could still work with her and know what's on her mind, the person she whom she fought with on her first night in Storybrooke, the person she had the best make-up sex with or sex in general, the person who constantly smelled of gin yet whose scent was captivating, the person she loved to see her eyes sparkle, the person whose presence was always there, was now beyond her reach.

And she couldn't see her again, because how on could she go back after what she did, after betraying them, most of all Cruella?

"What did it feel like, when mother died?"

Her father was silent for a few seconds, then responded "Like I the world was so dark and a constant nightmare. One of the two people I love were gone, and sometimes even the slightest reminder causes me to break, yet I hold unto it, like I held on to you. Life was miserable, and she was my True Love. What was life without her? I told myself on several occasions. It was bleak and it hurt so badly. Like I lost half of me and I will never be complete again."

He used his index finger to lift her chin up facing him "Whatever I could do to reunite you with him, I would do it."

"Even if it is a she?"

He was shocked, but assured her "Even if your True Love is female, I will not hinder you from your happiness."

She smiled at him "Thank you father."

They hugged each other again and suddenly a messenger came running towards them "Forgive my lord, but there is a ship near our borders. The same ship that your daughter took."

Hook's ship? "Is a man with a hook on board?"

"No my lady, but there is a woman with black hair on one side and white on another. She seems to be looking for you." The messenger nervously replied.

Ursula felt her heart stopped and decided to beat faster than before. She was here? And how?

"Show me where she is." Her voice sounded hoarse

When she saw her, she felt that the world shifted and everything was as it should be.

Until of course, Cruella had to open her mouth "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Excuse me?"

"You left me and Mal ALONE. No call, no letter, no message. NOTHING. And you made me cross the seas to find you, and you just stare at me? I demand an explanation!"

"Well, I'm sorry, darling" Ursula spat as she climbed on to the ship "I didn't ask for an explanation when you left for that old turd."

"I thought we were over that! And you still left!"

"Well you did too!"

"Because I didn't know how important you were to me then!" Cruella shouted "I didn't know that if you left, a hole would appear in my heart, and that hole grows until there's nothing left of it. And it could only be filled by you. I left you the first time. And after 30 years, you came after me, and only at Rumple's plans. I'm not going to wait 30 years to look for you." The other woman's voice softened "I couldn't even last a day."

"If there was any way to get back to you, I would have done it. When I made my decision to join my father, I had to admit I didn't think properly. I missed you, and I even kept a fish that was the same color of your hair. A FISH." She caressed Cruella's cheek "I missed you."

Ursula leaned in and kissed Cruella, and gods above, it was like being able to feel again. Cruella kissed her back immediately and placed her hands on her hair while Ursula wrapped her arms around the other woman.

"Well I'm happy for your reunion but annoyed that you two got into a spat first."

Ursula reluctantly broke away from Cruella and smiled when she saw Maleficent standing on top of the deck holding her black staff and smiling.

"Mal!" Ursula ran towards her friend and hugged her tight. She was glad to see her friend again. "How did you two get here?"

"So you ask her important questions and not me?"

"I don't trust you enough to answer it seriously."

"I'm hurt darling."

"I'll make it up to you later."

"You better."

"The Charmings decided to let us go and pursue our happy endings after the business with the author," Maleficent annoyingly cut in "as long as we do not harm anyone. Cruella wanted to find you, and Hook lent us his ship and Rumple made us a portal, and she used your radio to bring us here."

"Ugh, I'm sick of the cabin." an unfamiliar voice was heard below deck. As the person came above, Ursula's mouth dropped "Lily?"

She also gasped in shock "You were the one who let me inside the secret rooms in the aquarium in New York! And let me bring home a fish!"

"Honestly darling, a fish?"

"It was better than the jellyfish, and no one noticed."

"Ursula, this is my daughter." Maleficent proudly stated.

"No one wonder why were close, you were supposed to be my niece." Lily timidly smiled at that and came forward to hug her. She exchanged a look with Mal and Cru and the looks on their faces clearly stated that things were not that okay yet.

Her father came on board and looked at Cruella carefully while she and Lily ended the hug "So this is the woman you were talking about."

"Yes father, this is Cruella." she put an arm around her waist and looked at her with love. Cruella looked at her the same way and Ursula knew that this was their happy ending.


	2. NOTICE TO ALL

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE.**

**I AM SORRY TO SAY THIS, BUT I WILL DEACTIVATE MY ACCOUNT HERE. MY PARENTS FORBADE ME FROM GOING HERE SINCE I QUOTE "FANFICTION AFFECTS MY WRITING" AND I AM AFRAID OF WHAT THEY WILL SAY IF THEY KNEW I HAVE AN ACCOUNT.**

**BUT DO NOT FRET! I WILL STILL WRITE ON TUMBLR. I AM PARANOID THAT THEY WILL FIND ME THERE, SO I CANNOT POST MY URL HERE. BUT IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN MY STORIES (ICE AND FIRE WILL BE TAKEN DOWN AND I WILL REWRITE IT AGAIN, AGAIN DEEPLY SORRY) MESSAGE ME BEFORE I DEACTIVATE NEXT WEEK, SEPTEMBER 22, 2015. 'DOMESTICITY' WILL HENCE FORTH NOW BE NAMED "ME AND MY GIRLS" AND I WILL TAG IT ON TUMBLR #MEANDMYGIRLSQOD AND #SEADEVIL IF I HAVE TO DEACTIVATE SOONER THAN IT THOUGHT.**

**I HAVE BEEN A SHITTY WRITER, AND WORDS CANNOT EXPRESS HOW SORRY I AM. I WILL VISIT THIS SITE ONCE IN A WHILE BUT I CAN NO LONGER SPEND MUCH TIME HERE.**

**THANK YOU FOR EVERY SINGLE READ, REVIEW AND FAVE. YOU ARE ONLY A FEW, YET IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME.**


End file.
